Forgiveness, Malfoy style
by A Malfoy's Mistress
Summary: Malfoycest. Be warned. My first though so please R&R. Oneshot.


A.N. I do not approve of incest generally. But to my twisted conscience, Malfoycest is something, quite, QUITE different :  
However, you need not agree with me. Simple sure- Don't like, don't read

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I respect the Malfoy lineage and swear not to sully its name. I crave forgiveness for any action contrary to these words.," Hands behind his back, standing straight, eyes facing straight ahead, Draco Malfoy recited the words clearly and evenly. His soul was writhing in humiliation at the punishment, but there was no trace of it on his face. As he finished reciting the lines for the 25th time, he paused.

"Very good, Draco. Continue." Lucius said, without looking up from his letter. A rebellious scowl flashed across Draco's face. But as a soft, warning, "Draco," came from the desk, he started again. The only consolation was the hope that at the end, his Father would forgive him enough.

As he finished the 50th recitation, his gaze dropped to his Father. There was a hint of a plea in his voice. Lucius had finished his letter and was leaning back in his chair regarding Draco with a thoughtful expression.

"Go on," he nodded. Draco flushed. His back was stinging with pain from the earlier part of the merciless punishment that his Father had already inflicted on it. He could _feel_ each line of the whip. In his usual calm, cold manner, Lucius measured each stroke before he delivered it. It was a matter of pride almost, that even if he laid on a 100 lashes, each would form a distinct line and not fall on another.  
But now, though his back felt like it was being torn apart, Draco still felt another whipping would be infinitely preferable to reciting these words under his Father's gaze.

His Father raised one eyebrow, a reminder that he wasn't obeying. Looking up again, Draco continued. Somewhere along his 96th time, Lucius got up and walked over to him. Then slowly, walked around. Feeling his Father so close, yet knowing he was not yet forgiven, Draco stumbled over a few words and his eyes closed momentarily. A sharp slap opened them fast enough.

"Continue," Lucius said softly, stepping back. Trying to maintain his pace, and his breathing, Draco finished the hateful 100 times.

"I do hope this time atleast the lesson has sunk in Draco," Lucius drawled.

Sunk in! It was _etched_ into his back, Draco wanted to retort. But he nodded.

"You may go now. I'm very disappointed, need I tell you that?"

"Father…" He began desperately.

"Go, Draco. I do not think I shall forgive you this misdemeanour for quite a long time." Lucius said coldly and turned away.

Draco stood rooted to the spot. Not be forgiven! It was almost unbearable. And then it struck him. This was part of his punishment too.

He stood still, staring as Lucius sat down.

"I have no wish to have your statue decorating my room Draco. Get out." The dismissal hurt him the most. He wondered whether it was worth playing the 'Daddy' card. But one look a Lucius' face told him it would be more harmful than helpful. Biting his lip to keep back tears, he turned to go.

Then turned back, walked to the desk and knelt by Lucius' side. Looking up into the cold, handsome face, he whispered, "Please forgive me!" Kissing the emerald ring, he left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once he reached his room, he flung himself onto the bed and burst into tears. It wasn't fair. It was one mistake!

His sobs grew louder. But through them he heard his door open and footsteps. He knew them so well. He jumped up at once, trying to stop his tears, "Father."

"Disrobe," was the command.

"F-Father?"

"Disrobe, Draco." There was none of the tenderness that usually accompanied the command. Trembling slightly, Draco stripped.

Lucius came closer, his eyes a spark warmer as they always were when Draco undressed. As he stood in front of his son, he saw him bite his lip, again, trying to stop crying. Passion coursed through him.

Draco standing, naked, dishevelled and tearful in front of him, biting his lip was such a beautiful picture.

He grabbed the boy's chin and forced it up. Draco saw his eyes, hard and gray pierce his, before his Father captured his mouth in the hardest kiss he'd ever given him. There was no mercy or tenderness. It was almost a punishment in itself. And it worked. He could feel himself growing hard. Almost unconsciously, one hand stole up behind Lucius' back. But the kiss was immediately broken and the back of Lucius' palm came stinging down on his cheek.

"You will not touch me, Draco. Is that clear?"

Tears gathering in his eyes again, Draco nodded. Lucius moved back, slowly unfastening his cloak. Draco had to hold his hands behind his back to stop them from helping him, as was his duty. As his cloak dropped down, Lucius unfastened the buttons on his shirt and moved back to Draco. He resumed the broken kiss. It was still hard and merciless. Draco had to clasp his hands even harder behind his back to keep them from tearing off Lucius' shirt. Lucius seemed to realise this as he broke away with a slight smirk.

In one graceful movement, he shrugged off his shirt. Seeing his toned chest nearly sent Draco mad, "Father please..." he gasped. He would probably be punished for speaking without permission. But he couldn't help it.

Lucius moved closer, "How often, Draco," he said running his still –gloved hand down Draco's chest and stopping his fingers just below his abdomen, "Must I tell you never to speak without permission?"

"I-I-I'm sorry, Father." God, whatever Lucius was doing was driving him insane.

"Are you? Really?"

"I beg you, Father. Please."

"Please _what_ Draco?" Lucius was enjoying his son's discomfort.

"Please, let me touch you." Draco whispered. Lucius pressed him back against the bed, so he could feel him against his body. Draco shivered as he felt his Father's manhood press into him.

"Do you deserve it, Draco?" he asked.

"No. No, I do not deserve it, yet I beg you Father. Grant me the privilege."

Lucius pushed even harder. He could feel Draco's hard on. One gloved hand hand grabbed it. He still made no response. Draco's hands were still clasped behind his back, now trembling with his effort not touch Lucius. Suddenly, without warning, Lucius' grip tightened and Draco was nearly pulled down to his knees. Yet, with a superhuman effort, he managed to keep his hand back.

He was released just as suddenly. "You may remove my pants, Draco." Came the cold command. Eagerly, Draco bent forward and loosened them, then gently lowered them to the floor. The gloves fell off. Lucius' hand pushed him forward onto his cock. For a few minutes Draco forgot everything.

Then he shuddered as his Father's long fingers stroked the welts on his back. A hand stole down to his chin, and gently this time, forced it up. The hand on the back suddenly, savagely, pressed in and Draco let out a cry of pain. Lucius' eyes softened as he raised his son up, "Why, Dragon," he asked softly, "Why do you make me punish you? I hate seeing you hurt."

"I'm sorry, Daddy." He whimpered. Lucius slowly bent in and kissed him. His teeth bit down onto the same spot Draco's teeth had, moments ago. His tongue pushed in and out. Lucius' kiss was a sexual experience in itself.

And this time, he allowed Draco's hands to touch him. He felt them go through his hair, down his back and then come down front till they were around his hard cock. With a groan, he grabbed Draco's buttocks and pulled him closer, then his hand moved to Draco's cock. Hard and fast he stroked it. Till he could hear Draco's gasps.

Then he pushed him back onto the bed.

Draco grabbed his hand and sucked it, licking the fingers as he bit down gently on the top. He sucked them so hard Lucius half-thought his hand would cum.

His own hands wandered down to Draco's cock, then his mouth. Lost in pleasure, it took a few seconds for the soft, "Daddy," to register.

"What is it Dragon?" he whispered as he moved up and licked Draco's ear.

"Daddy," Draco's silver eyes, still tear-filled, looked into his, "Am I forgiven?"

Lucius didn't reply. His mouth trailed down Draco's body, making him gasp out in shock and his tongue nearly drove the thought out of Draco's head.

Then he felt himself being turned over. A gentle hand ran over the welts, cool and soothing. He felt his Father position himself. He felt one hand grip his hair and his head was pulled back. He shivered as he felt Lucius' breath on his ear.

"You're forgiven , Dragon," Lucius whispered, before taking him.


End file.
